When Lightning Strikes
by SpottedThunder
Summary: A loud noise will save the Clan...' When Whiteherb gets a strange prophecy from StarClan, no one knows what to make of it. Are they supposed to yowl at their enemies? When trouble comes, answers will show. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue and Clan Allegiances

**A/N: Hello and welcome! **This is my first fanfic, so don't expect it to be perfect. But I know for a fact that the story gets better later on, I don't really like my prologue but I don't know what to change it to so its just going to stay here until I have a big brainwave and change it to something better. Any useful criticism is welcomed on my work. The Prologue is at the end of this page so scroll down or you won't be able to understand some of the things mentioned in the story later on.

* * *

** Key:**

/\/\/\/ Means time gone by in dreams.

-()- Means time gone by in the story.

/\\/\\/\\/\\ Means 'Meanwhile'.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Warriors series.

* * *

_** Clan Allegiances**_

THUNDERCLAN

**_LEADER_**

_Flamestar_

Large ginger tom.

_**DEPUTY**_

_Paddedfoot_

Silver tabby she-cat.

_**WARRIORS**_

_Darktail_

Dark tabby tom with a black tail.

Apprentice - Icepaw

_Brackenfur_

Light tabby tom.

Mate of Frostpelt

Apprentice - Sunpaw

_Bluethorn_

Blue-grey she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

Apprentice - Sleekpaw

_Featherwing_

Light blue/silvery she-cat.

Apprentice - Thunderpaw

_Rippledstripe_

Grey tom with rippling fur in stripes.

Apprentice - Blackpaw

_Wolfheart_

Black/slightly grey tom.

Apprentice - Sparrowpaw

_Foxtail  
_

Red tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice - Ebonypaw

_Razorclaw_

Dark murky blue tom.

Mate of Dawnflower

Apprentice - Ashpaw

_Duskpelt_

Dusky brown tabby tom with dusty stripes.

Apprentice - Silverpaw

_**APPRENTICES**_

_Blackpaw_

Black tom.

_Sunpaw_

Golden she-cat.

_Sparrowpaw_

Tawny tabby tom with dark markings on sides that look like wings.

_Icepaw_

White tom with an attitude.

_Sleekpaw_

Tortoiseshell she-cat.

_Mosspaw_

Tortoiseshell she-cat

_Ebonypaw  
_

Black she-cat

_Ashpaw_

Grey tom

_Thunderpaw_

Handsome ginger tom.

_Silverpaw_

Silver tabby with startling green eyes.

_**QUEENS**_

_Frostpelt_

White she-cat.

Mate of Brackenfur

Older nursery queen.

_Dawnflower_

Pale golden she-cat.

Mate of Razorclaw

Kits – Goldenkit, Murkykit.

_**KITS**_

_Murkykit_

Dark murky blue/gray tom.

_Goldenkit_

Golden she-cat.

_**ELDERS**_

_Scarletstripe_

Red pelted she-cat.

_Trueheart_

Black tom with unusual blue eyes.

_Dapplecoat_

Tortishell she-cat with lovely dappled coat.

_**MEDICINE CAT**_

_Whiteherb_

White tom.

Apprentice - Mosspaw

* * *

**Prologue**

The forest looked inviting, but the forest looked scary, and the forest was where her mate had died. On the outskirts of the forest, a she-cat lived with her twolegs, she was coloured red and had two kits that were 5 1/2 moons old. One of the kits was a tom, he had a ginger coloured pelt and his name was Thunder, he was an energetic kit with all the energy of a pent up electrical charge. The second kit was more reserved and serious; the she-cat was silver in colour, thus her name, Silver.

Thunder was listening to the birds chirping, when he came up with an unexpected question.

"Mum, what was our father like?" The two kits sat with rapt attention waiting for the answer to the query.

Ruby sighed; she had been evading the truth for moons, not accepting the fact that he was really dead.

"Well, your fathers name was Silverstorm. He was a loyal warrior Clan-cat of ThunderClan. I remember the first time we met. He was such a handsome tom. He told me of the stories of the Clans, the magical StarClan, where cats go when they die, or The Dark Forest, where evil cats pad for eternity. Silverpelt who rests in the sky, and of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. I miss him." She meowed, sadness glazing her eyes.

Suddenly a loud barking sound came from over the fence. Thunder and Silver pricked their ears, moving cautiously away from the sound.

Ruby turned her head to look at them, not moving, eyes clouded. There came a short sharp bark, and then silence. A large black dog jumped their small picket fence, clearing it in one short bound. Its eyes glinted red with bloodlust as it searched the yard for its prey. Letting out a howl it bounded towards Ruby. Red fur flew, the ground stained red.

Silver let out a frightened, anguished meow, alerting the dog to their presence. Thunder hurriedly grabbed her scruff and pulled her through the cat-flap to safety. The dog raised its head and followed them, barreling insistently on the door they had disappeared through. After what seemed like eons, the pummeling stopped and the dog retreated to its territory, dragging Ruby's body with it.

Silver and Thunder shook where they stood, pressing up against each other for support, their pelts mingling.

-()-

The next day was filled with sorrow and movement. The housefolk that 'looked after them' was shouting in its language over a strange contraption for most of the day. Their housefolk left sometime in the afternoon, giving the cats free rein of the place. They stayed inside for the most part, shivering at random intervals and sleeping in short, restless, bursts. Nightmares of red splattered ground haunting their sleep everytime they closed their eyes.

"Do you think she's gone to StarClan?" Silver meowed.  
"Of course."  
Thunder licked her ear comfortingly and they sat there in silence, mourning their loss dearly.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

The stars in the night sky glinted, reflected in the surface of the water. A broad white cat sat amid the shrub, gazing at the sky. Rustles in the bush gave away that others were coming to join the cat, silvery pelts shining in the darkness.  
"Greetings." Said one of the three cats, a murky brown tabby.

The white cat dipped its head in greeting.  
"We bring you here to warn you of a danger."  
"When will this danger come?" Enquired the white cat.  
We cannot see what it is, or how far it has to come."

Another cat stepped forward, a dark blue pelt, "This danger will bring destruction and chaos."  
This time the black cat in the center of the two spoke. "But a loud noise will protect the Clan."  
"A loud noise? How will a noise protect the Clan?" The white cat mewed.  
"You will know, when the time comes."  
As the black cat padded forward, its glistening fur brushed against the side of the white cat, the others followed.  
"Have faith…"


	2. Acceptance

**Chapter one:**

_Acceptance_

* * *

**A/N:** I realize that this chapter moves quite quickly, don't let it put you off it gets better later, like, next chapter? Or maybe the chapter after that. Thats my opinion at least. Thanks for reading and please R&R I want to know if this is any good.

* * *

It was a sunny day; just over two weeks after the incident, Silver and Thunder were in the forest that was behind their small fence. Thunder stalked a mouse, he was crouched down, trying to be quiet, but he stepped forward and crushed a leaf underneath his paw, alerting the mouse to his presence. It squeaked and scurried away.

"Mouse-dung!" Thunder mewed.

Silver let out an amused purr from the rock she was sitting on, surveying his attempt.

He gave his chest a few self-conscious licks before glaring at his sister.

"I'll catch it next time!"

"Of course you will." Came the purred response.

"I WILL!"

"I never said you wouldn't."

"Hmph."

Silver padded over to him.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes." He meowed miserably.

She gently touched her nose to his flank to comfort him.

"EW!" He yowled. "GIRL COOTIES!" He shot off deeper into the forest before Silver could stop him.

"Stupid furball." She followed him into the forest before she lost him.

"Thunder!" She yowled.

She came out in a small clearing where Thunder was confronted with five other cats they had never seen before.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Demanded a dark-pelted cat with malice in his eyes.

Thunder did not seem fazed. "I'm Thunder, and this is my sister Silver." He meowed, calling attention to her. "Are you the Clan-cats? What Clan do you come from?" He rapidly fired off, bouncing up and down.

A silver she-cat in the group that looked remarkably like Silver twitched her whiskers at Thunders enthusiasm.

"Yes, Thunder, we are clan-cats. I am Paddedfoot, this is Wolfheart, Sparrowpaw, Darktail and Icepaw." She said motioning to each cat in turn.

Darktail was the one who had looked at them with apparent hate.

"Don't make nice with kittypets!" He snarled.

Paddedfoot glared at him before turning back to Thunder. "We are from ThunderClan."

Silver pricked her ears and let out a mew of surprise. "Silverstorm?"

Paddedfoots expression turned to one of sadness. "Silverstorm is dead."

The warrior called Wolfpelt touched his nose to her flank reassuringly.

"Go home kittypets! Darktail spat. "If we catch you here again, we'll kill you!"

Silver and Thunder scampered away, back to the yard, where night was approaching. They curled up under a bush in the yard where Thunder promptly fell asleep. Silver lay awake for wake seemed like hours, the night still young, she stretched and got up. Jumping over the fence and padding over the flat rock she sat on so often, grooming her ears.

A ghostly image of a silver cat approached her, shining in the moonlight.

"My daughter, I bring a message from StarClan."

"Silverstorm?" She asked in awe.

"Yes it is me."

"But… You're, dead."

Silverstorm lowered his head. "It is so. Silver, your destiny does not lie here. Take the path away from it, if you stay, you are condemned to a fate worse than death."The image of Silverstorm swayed slightly in the breeze. "I will watch out for you, do not forget…"

"Silverstorm don't go! What path am I to take?"

"It's up to you." He padded through a bush and disappeared.

Silver lay down and closed her eyes, relaxing. Before she knew it she was asleep.

_-.- Dream -.-_

_Running through the undergrowth Silver saw many cats streaming through the forest. Barking could be heard in the distance as some of the cats turned to fight. Among these cats stood a shining silver one. Fangs glinting, claws unsheathed. Silverstorm._

"_Fight!" he yowled_

_/\/\/\/_

_An orange-pelted cat stood on the Highrock._

"_ThunderClan, we hold vigil for the brave cats that died. I will announce the new deputy at moonhigh, Silverstorm was lost this day._

_-.- End Dream -.-_

Silver woke instantly to the moving of a bush to see a silver cat pad towards her. Her first thought was that Silverstorm had come back, but then she noticed who it was.

"Paddedfoot! What are you doing here?"

"When you said my brothers name, I noticed that you look just like him..."

"Your brother?"

"Silverstorm."

There was a silence as Silver stared at the ground.

"He was my father."

Paddedfoot let out a choked purr. "My brothers kits!"

Silver purred as Paddedfoot touched her nose to her ear-tip.

"I have to go or my Clan will get suspicious. I'll come back at sundown tomorrow okay?"

"Okay."

Paddedfoot turned to leave before pausing with a paw in the air and turning her head to face Silver.

"If you had the chance… Would you join ThunderClan?"

Silver pondered this for a moment before answering. "If Thunder did, yes."

Paddedfoot dipped her head and retreated through the trees, leaving Silver by herself again.

She padded back to her sleeping brother. Things were improving slightly. But nothing could bring Ruby back. Suddenly the air felt cold and she shivered, curling up next to the orange lump of fur that was Thunder.

"Cooties." He mumbled in his sleep.

Silver purred softly before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_"Do not forget…"_

-()-

They were rudely awoken in the morning by their housefolk calling for them in its language and shaking a large box of hard pellets. Thunders stomach growled noisily as they padded over to the bowls on the ground. Silver twitched her whiskers in amusement as he looked at her innocently. The housefolk made strange cooing noises as it poured the pellets out. It stroked them gently and walked off.

"It wasn't me." Thunder mewed.

"What wasn't?"

"That noise."

"Ah, of course it wasn't."

"It wasn't!"

"And hedgehogs fly." Silver remarked sarcastically.

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? You making stomach noises?"

"Yes."

"So it was you."

"No it wasn't!"

"You just admitted it was."

"I can tell when I'm losing a battle here."

"Smart."

"Thank you."

Silver flicked her tail in silent laughter.

-()-

When they had finished eating they sat grooming themselves. Silver brought up the topic of what she had done last night. Thunder sat listening with rapt attention until she finished. He came to the conclusion that either Silver had a very vivid dream, or on the off chance that what she said was true, they would have to wait until Paddedfoot showed. If it was indeed true, apparently they had just gained a relative.

-()-

When the time came, Paddedfoot sat under a shadowed bush, watching Silver sitting on the fence, flicking her tail in anticipation.

"Been sitting there long?" came a voice from behind her.

Paddedfoot immediately unsheathed her claws, intent on maiming her assailant. Whirling around she was met by a pair of yellow eyes that blinked warmly at her, she purred suddenly and touched noses with the cat.

"Oh, Thunder, I didn't hear you come up. Have you been practicing?"

Thunder blinked and shuffled his paws. "You were thinking, you just didn't notice."

"Silver informed you?"

"Yes."

"That's great!"

She turned back to look at Silver, to find that the she-cat was padding across to them, tail held high and flicking in greeting.

They touched noses in the same way Paddedfoot had greeted Thunder.

"Paddedfoot, its good to see you again."

"You too." She meowed. "I have something to ask you both, actually."

Thunder blinked.

"What is it?" Silver mewed.

Paddedfoot shuffled her paws in the leaves on the ground. "WillyoujoinmyClan?" she blurted out.

"Huh?"

Paddedfoot took a deep breath. "I know its asking a lot. But will you join my Clan? I talked to Flamestar, he wants to meet you before deciding anything."

The kits exchanged glances. Thunders eyes shone with excitement, and Silvers with doubt.

"I understand if you don't want to. After all, this is all you've known."

"I want to come!" Thunder mewed, bouncing on his paws. "It sounds like an adventure!"

Silver sighed and studied the rock that her father had appeared to her on. 'Condemned to a fate worse than death...'

"I'll go."

"When do we leave?" Thunder asked.

"As soon as you want to."

"Can we go now?"

Paddedfoot looked to Silver for confirmation.

"Sure."

"Alright then, follow me, and don't forget to be respectful to Flamestar, you want to make a good impression."

The cats followed each other in a single line, winding through the undergrowth with leaps and bounds, around roots and over logs.

As Paddedfoot and Thunder conversed, Silver thoughts couldn't help but drift back to her father's words.

_Your destiny does not lie here. Take the path away from it, if you stay, you are condemned to a fate worse than death._

What path?

She mulled over this until Paddedfoot meowing loudly jolted her out of her thoughts. "We're here!" She announced.

They gazed around the camp with awe, there were many cats sitting around, meowing or eating.

"Come." Paddedfoot instructed. "Flamestar is waiting."

As they padded into the camp, many heads turned their way, some curious, some hostile. They found themselves in front of what must be Flamestars den. Paddedfoot passed through the curtain of lichen into the hollow to see Flamestar.

A deep voice meowed, "Come in."

Thunder and Silver glanced at each other before padding nervously inside.

A large orange-pelted tom observed them.

"You are Silverstorms kits?" he mused. "I never knew he had any. Who is your mother?"

The kits glanced at each other again before Silver answered.

"Our mother was called Ruby." She stated.

Flamestars head turned sharply, "A kittypet?!"

Paddedfoot looked anxious, "Flamestar this is irrelevant, what matters is that they will contribute to the Clan, like their father did."

"From the term 'was' I guess your mother is gone." He continued. "How will I know you won't just go back to your easy life as a kittypet?"

Thunder straightened himself, "You don't know, and neither will we until we experience both sides. Please give us a chance, we want to do this."

Flamestar gave them a calculating look. He sighed. "Very well then. You may join, I will announce this at moonhigh, Paddedfoot may show you around until then." He gave a flick of his tail, dismissing them.

Paddedfoot followed them outside, she purred happily and brushed their pelts with her tail.

"Come, I'll show you around."

As they padded forward they saw Darktail swishing his tail back and forth as he glared at them.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

Paddedfoot drew herself up, "They are here with Flamestar's permission.

"_Kittypets_ have no place in the Clan!"

"That is not for you to decide."

"Once a kittypet always a kittypet, if you ask me, Flamestar's gone mad!" He snarled.

Paddedfoot's head snapped around, eyes burning with fire. "If you don't respect Flamestar's orders, you have no place in this Clan." She hissed, taking a step forward.

Darktail bunched up his muscles angrily. "Kittypet scum!"

Thunder narrowed his eyes and crouched into a hostile position.

"Say that again." He meowed.

"Of course, its what you are, spawn of a _kittypet_!"

Thunder leapt, his claws unsheathed with his paws out in front of him. He bowled into Darktail and they scuffled on the ground until they flew apart panting. Darktail threw himself back into the fight, using his weight to get an upperhand. Thunder used his hind paws to scratch a path down Darktail's stomach, he wriggled out of Darktail's grip and sunk his sharp teeth into his enemies tail. Darktail yowled with pain as he flattened his ears and crouched on the ground, flicking his tail, which was missing the tip, angrily.

Paddedfoot blinked, inspecting the wound. "You'd better get that looked at. Go see Whiteherb for treatment before it gets infected."

Darktail hissed in annoyance at being ordered around and stalked off waving his tail defiantly.

Silver studied Thunders pelt to see only small scratches hidden in his pelt, he had come off lucky, as the dark-pelted warrior was large and a formidable opponent in battle.

Paddedfoot flicked the tip of her tail to tell them to follow her. As they wandered into the middle of the clearing, she started pointing out the various things around the camp like the Highrock, which Flamestar used to make announcements.

"There's the nursery, where queens and kits reside." Turning another way she added, "And that's the hollow oak that the elders sleep in."

Following where she led they saw the respective dens of warriors and apprentices, the fresh kill pile, and training hollow. "And this is Whiteherb's den, he's the Clan's medicine cat." As she spoke, the ferns at the front of the entrance rustled and a white tom emerged carrying herbs in his mouth. He dipped his head at Paddedfoot and then blinked at them with yellow eyes before dropping his bundle on the ground.

"Silverstorms kits, I never knew he would break the warrior code for love, loyal, as he was. I wish you well." Whiteherb turned his head to look at Paddedfoot again. "Have you seen Scarletstripe by any chance?"

"Yes, she went to see Dawnflower and her kits."

"Thank you." He picked his bundle back up and padded off towards the nursery.

As they watched him disappear into the bracken a loud yowl rebounded throughout the camp, which was Flamestar.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.

As all the different cats made their way there, many glanced at Silver and Thunder curiously, some narrowing their eyes or others ignoring them totally.

"It doesn't look like we're very welcome." Silver murmured.

"Don't worry, they'll like us as soon as they see what great warriors we are!" Thunder mewed, holding his head high.

Paddedfoot left them to take her place at the bottom of the Highrock where she was soon joined by Whiteherb, the crowd of cats stopped murmuring and raised their heads to watch as Flamestar climbed the rock to its highest point.

"First, I will tell you, Whiteherb has had a message from StarClan. There is a danger approaching but we have no idea what it is or when it will happen.

The only thing we know is that a loud noise will save the Clan."

The cats started murmuring amongst themselves, one cried out. "So what are we supposed to do? Yowl at our enemies? I highly doubt that would stop them on its own."

Other cats voiced their agreement.

"Remember," Flamestar continued. "We do not know this danger yet." He glanced around the clearing.

"I also have an announcement to make." He meowed. "After much thought, I have decided to let Silverstorms kits join the Clan, though they are not Clan-born."

A few angry yowls filled the air, the loudest coming from Darktail, who was glaring evilly at Thunder.

"You can't let _kittypets_ join the Clan, Flamestar! It's unheard of! Once a kittypet ALWAYS a kittypet!" He spat. "Paddedfoot only wants them in the Clan because they're her last tie to her brother!"

"Do you dare question my judgement, Darktail?" Famestar asked in a dangerously quiet meow.

He was met by silence as Darktail kneaded the ground with his front paws, staring at the ground in rage.

"As I was saying, I have decided to let them join the Clan. Thunder, Silver, will you please come forward."

The cats around them looked at them as they nervously padded up to the Highrock.

"Thunder, from this moment you will be called Thunderpaw." Flamestar searched the assembled cats with his glowing green eyes before settling on a she-cat.

"Featherwing, you will be mentor to Thunderpaw."

As he spoke, the light blue/silvery she-cat's eyes widened in surprise as she stepped towards Thunderpaw. When he didn't move, Paddedfoot flicked her tail at him to signal he was supposed to go meet her.

His eyes shining with excitement he padded forward with a spring in his step towards Featherwing.

"Featherwing, although you have only been a warrior for a short time, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of loyalty and forethought. Do your best to pass on these qualities to Thunderpaw."

Featherwing dipped her head to touch Thunders nose with her own, as he lifted his head quickly their noses crashed clumsily together.

"Sorry!" Thunder squeaked.

Featherwing purred slightly. "Try again."

This time they touched noses carefully, and Thunderpaw followed his new mentor over to the side of the clearing.

Now that they were finished, Flamestar continued. "Silver, you are now known as Silverpaw," he stated, looking at her directly.

"Duskpelt," he called, raising his head again. "I feel you are ready for your first apprentice, you will be mentor to Silverpaw."

A dusky brown tabby tom stepped forward from the assembled cats and sat near the base of the Highrock. Silver padded forward to meet him and sat in front of him.

"Duskpelt, you have shown yourself to be loyal and courageous, I trust you will pass these qualities onto your new apprentice."

As they touched noses, Silver studied her mentor, the only thing that gave away his excitement were his eyes, which were shining as bright as a full moon.

He blinked warmly at her and they padded across the clearing to Featherwing and Thunder.

As they reached them, Featherwing suggested that they go meet the other apprentices in the den and they could start training tomorrow.

"That's a good idea." Duskpelt meowed. "We'll meet you at sunhigh to show you the territory."

They parted ways, Duskpelt and Featherwing went to the warriors den, as Thunder and Silver padded to the apprentices den.

As they came up to the entrance, which was slightly covered with shrub, they glanced uneasily at each other, both asking an unspoken question.

_Will we be accepted?_

They pushed their way through the ferns and came out in a hollow with moss scattered around.

As they stood there, they were approached by a small tortishell she-cat. "Hi!" she mewed. "I'm Sleekpaw! You must be Thunderpaw and Silverpaw!"

"I'm Blackpaw." Announced a midnight black tom.

"And I'm Sparrowpaw." Meowed a tawny tabby tom whose strange markings made it look like he had wings.

Sleekpaw resumed talking. "Sunpaw and Icepaw are sleeping right now, you can meet them in the morning. Oh and my sister, Mosspaw, she's the medicine cats apprentice, so you'll see her around. And also-" She abruptly stopped talking when Blackpaw interrupted.

"Right, well if you want to get any sleep tonight you should choose one of the nests."

Sleekpaw glanced at Blackpaw before mewing, "A word of warning, Blackpaw snores."

"I do not!" He protested.

"Whatever. Goodnight." She replied and settled down in a nest. Blackpaw and Sparrowpaw followed suit, leaving Thunderpaw and Silverpaw to choose their own nests, which were next to each other, and go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Dunno how long my second chapter will take but hopefully it'll be here before too long.


	3. ShadowClan

**Chapter 2**

_ShadowClan_

* * *

**A/N –** I forgot to add this in the allegiances.

Cats outside of Clans

**Puma** – Black she-cat with a white tipped tail.

**Sapphire** – White she-cat with eyes as blue as sapphires, slightly deaf.

**Oliver** – Brown tabby with grey eyes.

So yeah, hi.

* * *

Silverpaw woke to an impatient prodding on her side.

"Silver! Silver! Wake up!" Thunder mewed "Silverpaw!"

"Wha'?" she mewed sleepily.

"We're apprentices!"

"I know…" She yawned and lowered her nose back onto her paws.

"But its morning!" He wailed.

Silverpaw opened an eye, then closed it and started to stretch, shaking the moss from her pelt.

"Duskpelt will probably want to see you." Sparrowpaw added helpfully as he padded out of the den.

Blinking, Silverpaw followed him with Thunderpaw after her.

She gazed around the camp, looking for Duskpelt. When her gaze settled on him they headed across to where he was sitting with Featherwing.

As they reached them they stopped talking as Duskpelt raised his head to look at her.

"Hey, we were just discussing what we're doing today. We're going to take a patrol around the ShadowClan border."

"It seems like a good way to start you off." Featherwing meowed.

Thunderpaw flicked his tail in anticipation. "When do we leave?"

"In a few moments" Duskpelt meowed, "I want to have a word with Paddedfoot."

"Why don't you two grab something from the fresh kill pile and take it to the elders." Featherwing suggested.

Thunderpaw padded off without waiting for Silverpaw as she slowly followed him.

When they reached the fresh kill pile, Darktail was gingerly picking up a mouse from it, but as soon as he saw them he dropped it and hissed, stalking off and leaving the mouse on the ground.

Silverpaw chose a fat looking vole from the pile and Thunderpaw chose a chaffinch. As they made their way into the elders' den, the elders turned to look at them.

"I thought I could smell a new scent." Came a rasping voice from a dappled tortoiseshell lying on her side, who had lifted her head from cleaning herself. "So who are you?"

Silverpaw gently set down her piece of prey before answering.

"We were recently accepted into the Clan." She meowed, her voice echoing oddly throughout the hollow oak. "I am Silverpaw and this is Thunderpaw, we used to live with housefolk."

"So you were kittypets." Stated a dark blue tom as he settled himself down in front of them.

Thunderpaw blinked. "I've been called that a lot, what does it mean? I know that it's an insult."

This time a dark red she-cat stepped from the shadows she had been sitting in. "A kittypet is one that lives with the twolegs." She rasped. "You are right in the fact that it is an insult. It means that you are weak, soft, and certainly not worthy of being a Clan-cat."

A short pause followed until the dappled tortoiseshell broke the silence.

"So is that fresh-kill for us? I'm starving!" she complained bitterly.

Silverpaw dipped her head and picked up the piece of fresh-kill before setting it in front of the tortoiseshell.

As she started tearing up the vole, the dark blue tom let out a throaty purr.

"I see we have forgotten our manners." He rumbled. "I am Trueheart, my companions are Dapplecoat and Scarletstripe. Thank you for the prey, no doubt your mentors are waiting for you."

As they padded out of the oak, Featherwing came up to them.

"Duskpelt is waiting for us by the entrance. It's time we showed you the territory."

They followed her to the entrance to the Clan, which was a large hollow log, filled with moss and lichen and draped with vines. Gorse acted as the impregnable barrier, which protected the Clan from danger.

Thunderpaw and Silverpaw exchanged excited glances as they followed their mentors out the end of the log into the forest beyond.

Scents of the forest filled their nostrils with different fragrances, some sweet, others tangy. As their mentors continued, Thunderpaw padded across to a bush with bright red berries and sniffed them cautiously. He had poked out his tongue to taste them, when Silverpaw bowled him over.

"Mouse-brain!" she hissed. "Don't go eating things you haven't seen before."

Their mentors stopped and turned. Featherwing nodded appreciatively. "That was careless Thunderpaw, you're lucky that Silverpaw has common sense." She padded up to the bush. "These are death berries, three can kill even the strongest warrior. You would do well to avoid them." Her penetrating gaze held Thunderpaw as he shrunk like a kit.

"Sorry Featherwing." He mewed.

"Be more careful next time. We don't want to lose you because of a simple mistake." She flicked his ear-tip with her tail and started forward again, and this time Thunderpaw followed.

A little further on, they stopped, and Duskpelt tasted the air.

"Scent the air and tell me what you can taste." He instructed Silverpaw.

She opened her jaws and drank in the air. A rancid odor washed over her and she choked on the thick scent.

"Ergh, it's putrid!" She moaned.

"This is the ShadowClan border, remember their scent."

Duskpelt stepped up to the border and started renewing ThunderClans border scent.

"We will continue this way." He meowed, motioning with his tail. "It wouldn't hurt to hunt for a while."

They padded softly down a gentle slope and headed further away from the Clan camp.

Soon, they came to a stream that trickled over the pebbles through the forest. The cats lowered their heads and quenched their thirst.

"Scent the air now, what do you smell."

Thunderpaw and Silverpaw both scented the air.

"I can smell prey." Thunderpaw mewed.

"Very good, what kind of prey?"

"Mouse, and a strange scent."

"That would be rabbit." Featherwing meowed.

"And what can you smell, Silverpaw?"

"I smell ShadowClan!" she exclaimed. "But we're not near a border, are we?"

Duskpelt shared a worried glance with Featherwing. "No, we're not. You two, go back and tell Flamestar what we have found. We will scope out the area."

Thunderpaw and Silverpaw shot off towards the camp, jumping over tree roots and dodging low hanging plants. They skidded to a halt beside the entrance to the camp and padded in. They headed over to where Flamestar's den was and waited outside.

"Flamestar?" Silverpaw meowed.

The large cat pushed his way through the curtain of lichen and sat in front of them.

"Yes? What do you want?" He asked.

Thunderpaw twitched his whiskers. "Duskpelt and Featherwing told us to come tell you that we scented ShadowClan inside our borders."

Flamestar blinked and walked off, "Foxtail!" he called. "Take Bluethorn and Rippledstripe, go find Duskpelt and Featherwing. ShadowClan have been found inside our borders."

The warrior named Foxtail dipped his head. "I'm betting they want to take some of our territory." He meowed as he walked off to find the appointed cats.

As Flamestar turned back to them he added, "You two have done enough for today, the elders have been fed, eat, then you may rest." He moved towards Paddedfoot who was walking with Wolfheart, presumably going hunting.

Thunderpaw and Silverpaw padded to the fresh-kill pile, trying to decide what to eat.

"Why don't you try a mouse?" Silverpaw suggested. "You always wanted to."

Thunderpaw hesitated. "I kind of wanted my first piece of prey that I eat to have been caught by myself."

"Well you can't starve yourself."

"Why don't we go see if we can hunt something?"

"Are we supposed to go out on our own?"

Thunderpaw shrugged, "I'm going." He padded away as Silverpaw jumped up to join him.

They trotted through the forest for a while, tasting the air. Finally, Thunderpaw scented a mouse within a bush. He crouched down and wriggled his haunches as he waited for the mouse to appear. It scuffled around on the ground, nibbling on a seed before venturing further from the safety of the bush. Thunderpaw pounced and caught the mouse between his front paws.

Biting it to kill it quickly, he dropped it on the ground before turning to find Silverpaw gone. He covered his kill with leaves and padded out, scenting for his sister. He found her crouching in some brambles, stalking a mouse quietly as she softly padded through the undergrowth.

She leapt for the mouse and landed right on top of it, her paws in front of it by an inch. She scrabbled for it in the leaves and managed to snag it with a claw before ending its life.

"Good catch." Thunderpaw mewed.

Silverpaw dropped the mouse in surprise as a horrible screeching sound pierced the air.

Another screech was sounded, followed by hissing and yowling. It sounded like there was a battle going on! Silverpaw and Thunderpaw quickly darted round a tree and rushed forward to find the source of the noise. They came across a clearing, where there was a fierce battle ensuing. Warriors from ThunderClan were wrestling with what smelled like… ShadowClan!

Thunderpaw bravely leapt into the fray and landed on a small white she-cat. The ThunderClan cats were fighting ferociously, battling with all their might. Silverpaw watched as Duskpelt was bowled over and barreled into his opponent, fastening her claws into his back. The black tom wailed and tried to shake her off without success as she bit into his scruff and held on tight.

Duskpelt raked his claws across the tom's muzzle and blood spurted forth onto the ground. The tom shivered and yowled as Silverpaw leapt clear of him, and he hurtled into the bush behind, running for the ShadowClan border.

"What - are you doing here?" Duskpelt panted.

"We heard the commotion and came to help." Silverpaw meowed.

Thunderpaw tore past them at speed, chasing the little white she-cat he had landed on earlier.

Duskpelt blinked and looked at her again. "The ShadowClan cats are retreating. Go back to camp and let the warriors handle this."

Silverpaw dipped her head and found her brother padding back from his chase. She told him that the battle was over and they padded back to camp together, collecting their mice on the way back.

"Did you see how I took care of that little white she-cat?" Thunderpaw boasted. "I bet I could take on a full blown warrior anytime!"

Silverpaw stayed silent as she lay in the clearing, eating her mouse. Its meat was succulent, nothing like the hard brown pellets that they were fed at their housefolk's nest. She swallowed and took another bite of it, ravenously devouring it, yet savoring the taste.

Thunderpaw had already finished his, and was sitting, cleaning between his claws to get the dried blood out. The white she-cat had dealt him a blow to the flank, and it was bleeding as he moved.

"You should get that looked at." Silverpaw mewed as he started to clean the wound. "It looks bad."

Thunderpaw paused from washing and looked at her. "I'm hoping I get a scar, that would be so awesome!"

"Even so, you should go see Whiteherb for treatment."

Thunderpaw grumbled all the way to the medicine cats den as he padded slowly, limping slightly on his hind left paw.

As they got there, the warrior called Foxtail appeared in the entrance, he glanced at them quickly and continued over to where Bluethorn was sitting.

Silverpaw brushed through the ferns surrounding the entrance and looked around her. The walls were covered with cracks that were filled with different herbs and seeds. A small trickle of water ran through the den.

Next to the wall was a small tortoiseshell apprentice who had her paw in a crack, retrieving some seeds. When Silverpaw came in, her paw came out and she padded over while Thunderpaw made his way inside.

"Hi, we're looking for Whiteherb." Silverpaw mewed.

"He should be back soon, meanwhile, maybe I can help you. I'm Mosspaw, Whiteherb's apprentice." The she-cat meowed. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Thunderpaw blinked stupidly at the pretty she-cat until Silverpaw batted him with her tail, making him wince.

"Uh, um, my side." He muttered.

"Okay, just let me take a look at it." Mosspaw beckoned for him to turn and he did.

At this moment, the ferns at the entrance rustled and Whiteherb slid through the gap.

"Ah, Mosspaw, visitors I see." He rumbled happily. "What seems to be the problem?"

Thunderpaw muttered for a second time. "My side."

"Ah, okay. Mosspaw, what would you use for this wound?"

Mosspaw sat down and thought hard. "Poppy seeds to ease the pain, and goldenrod to heal?" she guessed. "Oh, and cobwebs to stop the bleeding." She added thoughtfully.

"Excellent. Fetch the goldenrod for me will you?"

Whiteherb padded across to one of the gaps and licked his paw, inserting it into the crack and pulling out a few seeds.

"Here, eat these." He meowed. Thunderpaw looked at the seeds skeptically before licking them up quickly. Mosspaw came over with the goldenrod in her mouth and passed it to Whiteherb, where he mashed it up into a paste that he spread onto Thunderpaw's wound. Thunderpaw flinched as this new addition was made, and resisted the urge to lick the cut. Next, Mosspaw collected some cobwebs, and pressed them down on Thunderpaw's side to stop the bleeding.

"There you go!" She mewed. "All done! Make sure you rest up or it won't heal."

"Thanks." Thunderpaw murmured as he started to rise. Silverpaw blinked and got ready to follow. She dipped her head and retreated from the den.

Mosspaw sat there watching them until they had disappeared from sight.

* * *

**A/N –** So yeah, (again), this chapters kind of short. Well bye and I'll see you (or at least write to you) next time I update. Unless I'm just writing to myself here!

(This space is free because I haven't got any reviews to reply to!)


	4. The Gathering

**Chapter 3**

_The Gathering_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey it's me again! (Well duh,who else would it be? MY CAT! Right…) Anyways just letting you know for no apparent reason that the chapters in this story are probably going to be skipping from Thunderpaw to Silverpaw, possibly staying on one for the majority. Oh, and the dream in this chapter, yeah that's just in there for no reason. It doesn't actually mean anything, just a random thing I put in there… Yeah… Oh and also Thunderpaws wound has somehow magically healed overnight, don't ask me how but it just has because I couldn't be stuffed waiting for it to heal. And it's the next day in the story as well.

* * *

Thunderpaw crouched in the training hollow, studying his mentor for signs of where he could attack. Featherwing surveyed him through narrowed grey eyes, as he flicked through all the various points he could hit. _Back? No that would be too obvious… Hmm… I'll try and trick her!_

Thunderpaw wriggled his haunches and focused his eyes on the top of Featherwing's head, showing her he was going to jump over her and attack her from behind. When he jumped, Featherwing dodged so that instead of changing his aim to her paws and barreling into her, he crashed into the dirt and a cloud of dust rose from around him. He spluttered and coughed as a heavy weight fell on him.

"Good try, but no cat would be fooled by that. You have to know how they will counter you first." Featherwing meowed, removing herself from his back. Thunderpaw pulled himself up and staggered slightly. He blinked and sat down heavily.

"Alright." Featherwing stated. "You've had enough for today. You're free to go. Good job." She waved her tail and softly trotted away.

Thunderpaw shook himself and padded out of the hollow towards the den where he was going to rest.

"Thunderpaw!" Flamestar called, the large tom was making his way across the clearing to where Thunderpaw was standing.

"Hello Flamestar." Thunderpaw mewed.

Flamestar dipped his head in response. "How are you finding Clan life?"

"Great!"

"What about Silverpaw?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her for a while."

"Hm.. Well anyway, I came to tell you that you and your sister are going to the gathering tonight. We meet at the entrance just before moonhigh." Flamestar turned around and padded off in the other direction.

"So you're going to the gathering are you, Thunderpaw?" It was more of a rhetorical question that came from behind.

Thunderpaw whirled around to see who had snuck up on him. A she-cat stood behind him, green eyes glinting in the sunlight. She had a golden pelt that made her look like a lion. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Sunpaw."

"Why is it that everyone knows me but I don't know anyone?"

"Because we all saw your ceremony. And you have yet to meet the whole Clan. My mentor's Brackenfur." She mewed with a flick of her tail towards a light brown tabby exchanging words with a snow-white she-cat. "And that's Frostpelt. His mate."

"Oh."

"Well I've got to go, I'll see you round." Sunpaw padded towards Brackenfur as he headed their way.

Thunderpaw padded into the den, it was empty. Silverpaw must be out with Duskpelt..

He slunk into his nest and turned around before settling down in a comfortable position. He lay his head down on his paws and closed his eyes as he sunk into the world of dreams…

_-.- Dream -.-_

_Thunderpaw was sitting next to the stream running through ThunderClan territory, the scent of mouse washed over his senses as he started to salivate. Locating the mouse in the foliage, he settled down to wait for it to poke its head out._

_Soon enough, the mouse produced its head from the bush, Thunderpaw swiped a tongue over his teeth and wriggled with pleasure as he started to jump. Flying through the air, Thunderpaw landed with a thump on the ground, lifting up his paws, he saw that the mouse had disappeared. He started and turned around a few times, looking for where it could have got to. He pricked his ears and followed the scent of mouse along the stream bank until he came to the RiverClan boundary where the ground started to decent slightly. He glanced behind him and blinked as a mouse came scurrying by. Thunderpaw narrowed his eyes as more mice started swarming around in the trees, it was odd how all these mice were converging together in one spot._

_Suddenly, all the mice turned to face him, they bared their sharp little fangs and their eyes turned to red. The mice swarmed forward in an unstoppable rage as they ran towards him! Thunderpaw found himself frozen to the spot. He couldn't go into RiverClan territory! It was against the warrior code! He was still rooted there as the mice started to swarm over his feet, nipping him sharply. Some started to run up his paws and massed on his back, all their combined weight and biting made him fall to the forest floor. He cried out in pain as one of the mice started to nibble on his ear, twisting it painfully this way and that._

_A loud yowl cut through the trees. Maybe a cat to rescue him from this torment!_

_-.-End Dream-.-_

Thunderpaw awoke panting and looking around the den wildly. He sighed with relief, there were no killer mice out to get him.

The shrub at the entrance rustled as a midnight black cat made its way into the den. It was Blackpaw.

"Hey" He mewed. "Flamestar just called a meeting, you shouldn't miss it."

"Thanks." Thunderpaw replied, shaking the moss from his pelt and quickly smoothing down his fur.

"I could hear you from outside the den. It sounded like you were having a violent dream. What happened?"

"Nothing." Thunderpaw shouldered his way out of the den, leaving Blackpaw to pad after him.

"You're going to the gathering aren't you. So are me and Sleekpaw."

"What happens at a gathering?"

"Well from what I've heard from Ashpaw you get to meet lots of cats from different Clans and hear their news."

Thunderpaw and Blackpaw took their seats near Sleekpaw and Silverpaw, who looked as though they were chatting happily together.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I have a special announcement to make." Flamestar meowed from the Highrock. "Razorclaw and Foxtail, are you both satisfied that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

Foxtail dipped his head. "I am."

Razorclaw glanced at his apprentice and blinked warmly. "I am."

"Ashpaw, Ebonypaw, please step forward." Flamestar leapt from the Highrock and padded up to the approaching apprentices.

"I, Flamestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

Flamestar locked gazes with the sooty gray cat that was Ashpaw.

"Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ashpaw's whiskers trembled with excitement. "I do." He meowed clearly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashfur. StarClan honors your courage and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Flamestar rested his muzzle on the top of Ashfur's head. Ashfur gave his leader a respectful lick on the shoulder, and went to join the other warriors, his eyes shining with delight.

"Ebonypaw." Flamestar continued. Looking now at the serene black cat poised in front of him. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The only thing that gave away Ebonypaws excitement were her eyes, that were shining like a full moon. "I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Ebonypaw, from this moment you will be known as Ebonywood. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Flamestar repeated the same gesture, with Ebonywood stooping to lick his shoulder.

"Ashfur! Ebonywood! Ashfur! Ebonywood!" The Clan raised their voices to greet them by their new names.

"You will both sit vigil tonight without talking. I'm afraid this means that you will miss out on the gathering. On that note, the cats attending the gathering will be: Brackenfur, Rippledstripe, Bluethorn, Darktail, Wolfheart, Blackpaw, Sleekpaw, Thunderpaw and Silverpaw. Meet at the entrance before moonhigh."

-()-

Silverpaws p.o.v

"That sounds like fun!" Sleekpaw mewed excitedly. Over the day, Sliverpaw and Sleekpaw had become fast friends.

"Yeah, it does, I can't wait to meet some cats from the other Clans!"

Sleekpaw purred happily as they padded over to the fresh-kill pile like the other named cats were doing. "When we get there I'll introduce you to some of the RiverClan apprentices."

They both chose a piece of fresh-kill and sat down to eat, occasionally pausing to make a comment.

Silverpaw pulled the feathers off her chaffinch one by one, dropping them on the ground beside her.

"Urgh, I'm never having one of these again, they're too feathery." She meowed, spitting out a feather that had stuck to her tongue.

Sleekpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement as the feather floated back down to land on Silverpaws nose.

Finally, when they had finished eating, Silverpaw noticed that the other cats were starting to clean each other.

Seeing her friends confused expression, Sleekpaw meowed an explanation. "They're sharing tongues, it's a Clan thing."

"Oh."

Sleekpaw blinked and started to groom Silverpaws pelt while Silverpaw purred and bent down to clean her friends head.

-()-

After they had shared tongues, the other cats started to drift off to their dens, leaving Ashfur and Ebonywood to sit their vigil. After a while, the cats going to the gathering started to group at the entrance as the moon rose.

Silverpaw and Thunderpaw were pressed close together. The wind ruffling their fur and making them cold.

"Where were you today?" Thunderpaw mewed.

"Training with Duskpelt. We used the training hollow just after you had left, otherwise you would have seen me."

"Oh."

Flamestar flicked his tail and the assembled cats ran through the entrance, leaping over logs and bouncing through the undergrowth. Flamestar lead the way with Paddedfoot behind him. Running underneath Silverpelt, Silverpaw felt alive, her fur prickling with happiness to be under StarClan. It was obvious that her brother felt the same way as he was pelting along next to her, tail held high in the air.

When they got to the edge of a descent, Flamestar halted, along with the other cats behind him.

They paused for a while to catch their breath, and then ran down the descent, coming out in a large clearing that cats were milling around in.

Flamestar continued up to a branch of the huge tree that was in the middle of the clearing. Paddedfoot followed him, sitting in the roots of the tree talking to another cat that was sitting there. She saw Sleekpaw run off towards some other cats and so she sat down on the outskirts, taking in the sights and watching the other cats.

The moon shone brightly above, illuminating the tree and all its branches. Thunderpaw and Blackpaw padded off to go find some other cats and she was left alone. A black apprentice with a strange scent approached her as she sat there, picking her way through the grass to come sit by Silverpaw.

"Hi, I'm Nightpaw. I'm from WindClan, who are you?" The dainty she-cat asked.

"I'm Silverpaw."

"Is this your first gathering?"

"Yeah. Is it yours?"

"No, it's my second. When are ShadowClan going to arrive? My paws are itching to get back."

"So what happens at a gathering?"

"Oh you know, the leaders get up and talk a bit. Just sharing news I guess. I-" Nightpaw broke off as Sleekpaw came bounding towards them, lashing her tail in agitation. Nightpaw sniffed and sauntered off, rejoining her own Clan.

"Hi Silverpaw." She mewed.

"Hey Sleekpaw, what's the matter?"

Sleekpaw shuffled her paws in the dirt, "I had a fight with Blackpaw just then, he thinks I should stop seeing-" She stopped abruptly and twitched her ears. "Nothing. Its nothing."

"Are you sure I can't help?" Silverpaw asked.

A small sigh escaped Sleekpaw, "Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Silverpaw nodded.

"There's kinda this RiverClan warrior, see, and I like him. A lot. So I've been meeting him. But Blackpaw thinks we're gonna be found out. That I should stop seeing him." She spat out hurriedly.

"I don't get it. Is there something wrong with seeing a warrior from another Clan?"

"It's against the warrior code." Sleekpaw muttered, hanging her head. "Bluethorn would be disappointed with me if she knew."

Silverpaw slid her tail down Sleekpaw's flank. "It'll be alright, I'm sure." She murmured.

"You won't tell anyone will you?!" The tortoiseshell mewed, eyes wide and alarmed.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Thanks Silverpaw. I trust you." Sleekpaw brushed past her and went to sit next to her sister Mosspelt who had come with her mentor Whiteherb.

Silverpaw blinked and sat as Thunderpaw came up beside her.

"Sleekpaw seems agitated." He remarked.

"Mm.." Silverpaw batted the air with her paw and let it drop back to the earth. She flicked her tail and went to join Sleekpaw and Mosspelt, settling down as ShadowClan pelted down the hill. As their leader leapt up the tree, Flamestar let out a yowl for silence.

"The gathering will now begin, Earthstar, would you like to start?"

The large brown cat named Earthstar dipped his head. "All is well in WindClan, Willowleaf has kitted and we have two new apprentices, Dockpaw and Jupinerpaw." He moved his gaze to two apprentices sitting among the cats. "That is all."

This time a light silvery she-cat stepped forward. "That's Dewstar." Sleekpaw murmured.

"RiverClan have nothing new to report, the river is running well and everything is good. We are not weak in any way." Dewstar

spoke in a way that made you listen. When she spoke it was obvious she was in command.

As Dewstar finished speaking, Flamestar stood up. "ThunderClan have two new warriors, Ashfur and Ebonywood. They are sitting their vigil at the moment so you will not find them here. We also have two new apprentices, Thunderpaw and Silverpaw." Flamestar waved his tail in their direction and some of the cats turned to look at them. Silverpaw twitched her whiskers uncomfortably and tried to hide behind Sleekpaw, glancing at her brother she saw that he was holding his head high, not letting the attention daunt him.

As the cat's attention refocused on the leaders, a black-pelted tom rose from his seat and gave a loud yowl.

"WindClan has been stealing our prey!"

A large outburst came from the assembled WindClan cats and Silverpaw saw Nightpaw hissing in anger.

Earthstar unsheathed his claws from his pads. "WindClan has done no such thing!" He hissed.

"You don't have to know about it for it to be happening Earthstar! A patrol scented WindClan well within our borders. With the scent of fresh-kill!" The black tom bared his teeth and leapt from his branch.

"Stop!" Flamestar commanded. "Darkstar, you are angering StarClan, cease your advances!"

Darkstar hissed but let his fur lie flat. "That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that this scumball is lying!"

"You may accuse me when you have better evidence. This gathering is over." Earthstar flicked his tail and rallied his Clan as they swept over the hill.

"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone." Flamestar meowed, locking onto Darkstar's firery eyes. Darkstar broke his gaze and hurried down the tree to join his deputy, leaving quickly.

The other Clans followed, leaving behind a dark, misty moon.

* * *

**A/N –** Yay! Another chapter complete! What will happen next in this story? No one knows! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Vole Hunting

**Chapter 4**

_Vole hunting_

* * *

**A/N –** Later on in this story, if I ever use the terms laugh or smile, my cats can somehow do that okay? Oh and when I say whoever's point of view, I know its not actually a point of view, but the story just switches. So R&R and let me know what you think, even if it is a flame. I haven't gotten any reviews yet!

* * *

Silverpaw padded out of the den the next morning, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

She was heading over to the warrior's den to find Duskpelt, when a ball of fur barreled into her.

Dawnflower, who was lying at the front of the nursery rose to her feet. "Murkykit! Don't bother the apprentices! I'm sorry Silverpaw, he's a bit energetic at the moment."

"That's alright." Silverpaw mewed. "Nice to meet you, and you too Murkykit."

Murkykit was busy smoothing his long bluey/gray fur down until he heard her voice. He lifted his head and blinked at her with his tongue still poking out. He scampered across to his mother where he hid behind her as she ushered him back into the nursery.

Duskpelt came up to her, his tail held high. "We're going hunting with Sparrowpaw and Wolfheart." He announced. "It's time to teach you how to hunt properly, even if we don't start on mice."

_Sparrowpaw…_ Silverpaw thought, remembering the tawny tabby and his mentor who she had met that first time in the forest.

"Okay, when are we heading out?"

"As soon as they join us." Duskpelt meowed.

While they spoke, Wolfheart made his way towards them with Sparrowpaw following in his wake.

"Duskpelt, Silverpaw." The large gray/black tom greeted, dipping his head slightly.

"Wolfheart." Duskpelt answered.

"Hi." Mewed Silverpaw. Sparrowpaw blinked in response and replied, "Hey."

"So are we ready to head out?"

"Yes."

The cats padded out of the tunnel and bounded off in the direction of Sunningrocks, as Sparrowpaw had informed her.

When they got there, Duskpelt turned around and asked what they could smell.

"Mice. And a strange scent." Silverpaw mewed. "I can't put a name to it."

"It's a vole, like a mouse, but different." Sparrowpaw supplied.

"Yes, you are correct. Do you know how to catch voles at Sunningrocks?"

Sparrowpaw shook his head.

"Well I'd be surprised if you did, I haven't taught you yet. Hunting a vole needs patience." Wolfheart continued. "Scent closely, how many would you say there are around here?" he asked Sparrowpaw.

Silverpaw opened her jaws even though she wasn't asked and drank in the air, there were multiple different smells, in various places around the terrain. If you were quiet enough, you could hear the voles scrabbling on the rocks.

"I would guess about three or four." Sparrowpaw stated.

"Good, now let me show you how this is done."

Wolfheart took up a position next to one of the small fissures in the rock. He sat there silently, not twitching a single whisker, almost like a statue. He maintained this position for a few moments until a small head appeared from the fissure, sniffing the air. Wolfheart pinned it down with a paw against the rock and killed it quickly with a bite to the neck. He padded back over to them with it clutched in his jaws before dropping it on the ground and sweeping leaves over it.

"Right, who wants to try next?"

"Silverpaw?" Duskpelt nudged her; "Do you want to try?"

"Oh, err… yeah, sure!"

Silverpaw sat next to one of the extremely miniature chasms and waited as she had seen Wolfheart do. Soon enough, a little head appeared, it looked around and spotted Silverpaw, letting loose a high-pitched squeal and trying to dive back underground. Silverpaw panicked, and poked her paw into the fissure, scooping out the vole and sending it flying a short way where it landed near Sparrowpaw. He blinked in surprise when it landed, and then it proceeded to try and run away. He pounced on it and ended its life.

Duskpelt blinked at the vole and then looked at Silverpaw. "Nice catch." He murmured.

"Uh…"

Suddenly, Sparrowpaw burst out purring. "You had me scared there for a moment! Chucking voles at me."

Silverpaw blinked before starting to purr herself.

"Well all the prey has probably run off by now. We may as well take our catch back to the Clan." Wolfheart meowed.

"There's no sense in that Wolfheart, why not enjoy the sun while its still greenleaf. We have most of the day and can catch some mice on the way back."

"Good idea Duskpelt."

The mighty toms padded over to the Sunningrocks and flopped over, basking in the sun like snakes.

Silverpaw followed and lowered herself down, purring as her pelt soaked up the warmth, Sparrowpaw was doing the same thing not far away. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. _Now this, is heaven…_

-()-

_Thunderpaws p.o.v_

Thunderpaw looked up from what he was doing to see his sister padding into camp alongside a tawny tabby tom that Thunderpaw recognized as Sparrowpaw. He had finished training a few moments ago, finding it easier and less fatiguing than last time. As Silverpaw dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile he got up and changed direction to go talk to her.

As he got closer, he found that Silverpaw was laughing at something the tabby tom had said. He was glad she was forming friendships, he himself had befriended Blackpaw. Although he was slightly jealous that they weren't spending as much time with each other as they used to.

"Hey Thunderpaw!" she meowed when he approached.

"Hi Silverpaw, Sparrowpaw." He said, nodding at the latter.

Sparrowpaw returned the gesture. "Hi."

From across the camp Wolfheart signaled with his tail to get Sparrowpaw to come to him.

"I'll see you later Silverpaw. Bye Thunderpaw."

He padded off, leaving the two alone.

"So, what have you been up to?" Thunderpaw meowed.

"Oh, not much, we were hunting voles before."

"I saw, I've just been training a lot. Featherwing's a great mentor."

"Yeah, so is Duskpelt. Are you enjoying Clan life?"

Thunderpaw nodded. "Are you?"

"Definitely, I'm glad we came."

"Me too."

They sat there for a moment before Thunderpaw stood up. "Well, I- I gotta go. Patrol with Blackpaw and that."

"I'll see you." Silverpaw licked her brother's muzzle before padding off elsewhere.

Thunderpaw was unpleasantly aware that they were not as close as they had been.

_Would Clan life tear them apart?_

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Whiteherb padded down the steep slope, taking care not to stumble on the many pebbles littering the sides of this dip into the land. Down at the bottom of the dip was a pool of starlight. He reached the pool and looked down into it, the ripples on the surface smoothed out, and the shadow of two cats appeared, standing side by side and flicking their tails while the pool swirled around them, making the images break up.

"Aided by metal…" The words blew hauntingly in the wind as Whiteherb shivered and looked up at the sky.

* * *

**A/N –** Yeah so that's chapter four, sorry it's so short but I wanted it to end on that line. I've kind of had the idea that maybe I'll write less, but update more often. I hope that it works, but if I write a long chapter then that's just a bonus isn't it!


	6. RiverClan

**Chapter 5**

_RiverClan_

* * *

**A/N –** Response to my one lonely (actual) review! (If you look at the other one, it's just an offer).

Avrilforever – Of course I know who you are zan, your email gives it away… Not to mention the Avrilforever bit…

Anyway, finally another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"Whiteherb, what do you mean? How is it possible? StarClan have never not completed a prophecy before, it's unheard of!" Flamestar padded restlessly around his den, the three words Whiteherb had received swirling around in his head like a tornado.

"I don't know Flamestar, maybe the rest of the prophecy will come later." Whiteherb sighed, first a prediction of danger, now this, an unfinished prophecy of all things to go wrong.

"Maybe you lost connection and woke up before they could continue. Which means the next time you sleep, they will come and finish. That has to be it."

Whiteherb blinked at his leader, he had never seen him so concerned before, normally calm and logical. "Why is it so bad Flamestar?"

"Metal, it's a twoleg thing, maybe they're telling the destruction of the forest by twolegs! Whatever it is, if it concerns twolegs it must be bad."

"That's not necessarily true Flamestar. Maybe this twoleg thing can help us."

Flamestar stopped pacing and sighed. "Come see me when you've slept next."

With that, Whiteherb padded out of the den, leaving his leader to mull over his thoughts.

-()-

_Thunderpaw's p.o.v._

"Are you okay?" Sunpaw mewed. "You seem distant."

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"If your sure."

"Yes, for the last time, I'm sure!" Thunderpaw yowled.

Sunpaw blinked. "I was just being concerned you over sized piece of fox dung!" she spat, increasing her pace to be with the warriors. Blackpaw took her place by his side.

"Don't worry about her, she'll get over it. Quick to anger, that's what she is."

"Hm."

"Don't explode at me ok? I just want to know what happened. You're acting really off."

"Its nothing, just my sister."

"Ooh, I can relate to that. Sunpaw is SO annoying."

"She's your sister?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh. I see."

Blackpaw rolled his eyes. "So what's up with your sister?"

"We seem to be falling apart. We're not as close as we once were."

"Whack her with a stiff rabbit. Maybe she'll come round."

"That would really help Blackpaw, thanks."

"No problem, happy to help."

"I was being sarcastic."

Blackpaw shrugged "Either way."

They continued on in silence, padding through the forest, paws pounding on the dirt floor that was littered with dead leaves, the two toms increased their pace to catch up with the others as they had fallen behind while talking.

Soon, they came up close to the RiverClan border, RiverClan's scent was odd, as Thunderpaw drew the scent into his jaws he could taste a lot of different things, including a slight whiff of fish.

Blackpaw wrinkled his nose as they drew closer. "I'm never gonna get used to that smell."

Thunderpaw glanced at him from the corner of his eye as they stopped to renew the RiverClan border. The black tom was sitting there peacefully, watching the river run past.

"It would be so cool to swim." He murmured.

"Why can't you?"

"ThunderClan's fur, save for a few cats, is too thick to swim in the river unless they fancy taking ages to dry."

Thunderpaw nodded and padded forward a few steps to where the other cats where standing.

He ran a tongue over his mouth to feel how dry it was and padded down to the river to take a drink.

"THUNDERPAW NO!" Blackpaw yowled.

Rippledstripe, (Blackpaw's mentor) bounded after him quickly.

"You fool, this is RiverClan territory!" Rippledstripe hissed. "For all we know there could be a patrol just waiting to catch us out!"

"You're right about something for once, ThunderClan scum!"

-()-

_Silverpaw's p.o.v_

Silverpaw's ears pricked in tension; a sudden feeling had come over her that Thunderpaw was in trouble. She shook her head to dismiss the thought. I'm sure Thunderpaw's fine, he's with a whole patrol for StarClans sake. Yet she could still not stop thinking that something was wrong. Suppose the patrol had been attacked, outnumbered 2 to 1? A small sigh escaped her as she rested her head on her paws. She was lying outside the apprentice's den with Sleekpaw, after the she-cat had come back from training with Bluethorn.

Silverpaw had just closed her eyes when she was disturbed by Blackpaw running into the camp with wild eyes and announcing they had trouble.

I knew it! She thought, pelt bristling with worry. Oh, what's happened this time? Silverpaw ran up to Blackpaw quickly.

"What's happened?"

"RiverClan patrol. Thunderpaw stepped over the boundary."

_Oh StarClan._

Duskpelt ran up to them, followed closely by Ashfur and Ebonywood. "Silverpaw, you stay–"

"No, I'm coming with you."

Blackpaw stared at her like she was a maniac, defying a warrior, her mentor no less. But Duskpelt wasn't like that, he understood.

Duskpelt nodded, "Don't get in the way."

Silverpaw shot out of camp after them, Ashfur and Ebonywood no doubt looking forward to their first battle as warriors. Her short legs stopped her from keeping up with the warriors, Duskpelt slowed and ran next to her, letting the others bound forward.

"I don't want you exhausted by the time we get there, go back."

"No." She panted. "My brother." Silverpaw gave a surge of energy and pelted forward, Duskpelt matching her pace.

When they came on the scene it was worse than they thought. Featherwing sporting an injury on her side and Brackenfur had a scratch on his muzzle, the warrior fighting valiantly.

The mass of cats fighting made a tremendous noise as they let out battle cries, charging into the battle.

The first cat Silverpaw came to, she jumped on, the she-cat sagged underneath her and Silverpaw raked her claws down the she-cats back. The she-cat rolled on the ground, throwing Silverpaw off and spinning her into the dust. She coughed and tried to get up, but the sudden weight of the she-cat kept her on the spot. The she-cat let out a screech and leapt off, skidding in the dust and turning around with her eyes glowing like red-hot pokers. Silverpaw managed to pick herself up and pelted after the she-cat, battling with ferocity she didn't know she could attack with. The she-cat ran, wailing loudly.

Silverpaw looked around to find Thunderpaw and saw him caught under a large grey tom, eyes closed and not moving. She let out a wail and ran across to the tom, scratching his muzzle with her claws. The tom roared and bought up a giant paw to slash at her with, his claws long and sharp.

Duskpelt yowled, hurtling into the tom before he reached Silverpaw and disappearing into the fray again.

Silverpaw nudged Thunderpaw with her nose, trying to rouse him. Blood was trickling from a cut above his eye and one of his pads was cracked and bleeding, it looked as though he had stepped on a rock. He groaned as Silverpaw prodded him and tried to get up, moaning from the pressure on his pad. She assisted him with her shoulder and helped him limp a short way before a RiverClan tortoiseshell ran at Silverpaw, swiping her claws in thin air as Silverpaw ducked quickly, the blow still nicking one of her ears. Thunderpaw let out a yowl and jumped on the tortoiseshell, forgetting his paw and the combo of brother and sister quickly finished off the she-cat, making her flee.

-()-

Thunderpaw's p.o.v

The battle started to thin out, most of the RiverClan cats had retreated. The last RiverClan cats followed shortly, running to their camp, most likely to tell their leader of ThunderClan's treachery.

Thunderpaw shook his head, trying to clear his vision of the blood that clouded it. He was leaning heavily on Silverpaw, keeping weight off his paw, he could tell that his dainty sister was having trouble holding him upright though. He didn't mean to cause her trouble.

Rippledstripe sauntered over to them. "You can go Silverpaw, I'll escort him back."

As Silverpaw ducked out from underneath his shoulder, Rippledstripe took her place, using his size to support Thunderpaw.

As he stumbled along, Silverpaw padded next to him.

"Silverpaw." Rippledstripe commanded, "Go back to camp, I'll make sure he gets there."

Silverpaw glanced at her brother and sped up, leaving them behind.

Rippledstripe kept up his stocky silence and made his way through the undergrowth, making sure Thunderpaw could make it.

"What were you thinking?!" Rippledstripe growled suddenly. "Why did you do it? Even a kit knows the Clan boundaries!"

Thunderpaw panted. "I'm not forest. Born. Or have you. Forgotten that?"

Rippledstipe's gaze hardened. "You've done nothing but bring trouble to this Clan from the beginning. You should never have come here."

"So me and my sister aren't welcome here?"

"It's not so much your sister as you."

Thunderpaw felt a surge of jealousy rush through his body, though he tried to dismiss the thoughts.

They continued on in silence, Rippledstripe dropping him in front of the medicine cats den. Silverpaw rushed over and ushered him into the medicine cats den. Mosspaw was sitting in there tending to Brackenfur's scratches. She finished pressing a cobweb on when she lifted her head and saw them come in. The young tabby warrior rose from his position. "Thanks Mosspaw." He nodded to the apprentices and made his way through the ferns overlooking the entrance.

Mosspaw turned to them. "Thunderpaw," she mewed. "Silverpaw. I see you're back again."

"Yes." Silverpaw meowed, sharing a look with the she-cat.

Mosspaw padded over to the fissures in the rock and paused. "Would you mind helping me, Silverpaw? Whiteherb's going to be out for a while he's searching for more comfrey and some honey. Comfrey reduces swelling and speeds up the healing process, and honey goes with horsetail." She muttered to herself as an afterthought.

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks. Can you get the marigold leaves for me?"

"Which ones are those?"

"The orange and yellow ones, they have a tangy scent."

Silverpaw sifted through the different herbs, poking through them until she found a tangy scent and grabbed a few leaves.

"Is this it?" she meowed through her mouthful.

Mosspaw looked up from where she was sorting through other herbs. "No that's dock, for scratches."

Silverpaw put the dock back and looked until a flash of orange caught her eye. She grabbed the leaves and padded over to Mosspaw, laying them on the ground. Mosspaw nodded her approval and crushed up the leaves for the juice, rubbing it into Thunderpaw's cracked pad. He winced with pain and watched as she collected a pulp of goldenrod and feverfew and added that to the paw, squishing the liquid into the cut while murmuring to herself what the herbs were used for. Thunderpaw wailed softly as the sting of the juices hurt him.

Silverpaw cleaned the blood off his face and then Mosspaw added the mixture onto the cut there. "You should stay here while your paw heals, and make sure you stay off it for the next few days."

Thunderpaw nodded agreement, yawning sleepily. Silverpaw nudged him into one of the spare beds of moss that were in the den. She saw Featherwing in another, sides heaving, but she didn't want to make Thunderpaw any more upset than he already was.

Whiteherb came back not long after and helped Mosspaw with Featherwing, making a honey and horsetail poultice to put on the wound.

Silverpaw left, promising to come back later. Thunderpaw started to doze, his eyelids drooping. He let out another big yawn and settled down comfortably. He might as well sleep while he was here.

* * *

**A/N –** Nearly double the length of the last one! Please review and make me happy!


	7. Bushes and Burrs

**Chapter 6**

_Bushes and burrs_

* * *

**A/N –** Hello yet again…

Reviews! YAY!

Lightkit – 'Let he who is without sin cast the first stone' I wouldn't know if it was in the bible, I haven't read it. I just heard my dad say it one time. Basically all you need to know is that Flamestar is saying that Darkstar shouldn't accuse Earthstar when he himself had just invaded ThunderClan.

Aximilli2 – Lol, you'll just have to wait to see if that happens!

Thanks for reviewing, and now to the story!

(P.s. thingy – bit at the start is just random. I just needed to show something like Sunpaw and Silverpaw know each other.)

When I reread this it was a bit odd (meaning bad, but i'm not supposed to say that about my own work!) It should get better next chapter hopefully, I've sorta got writers block right now.

* * *

_Silverpaw's p.o.v._

Silverpaw padded softly out of the apprentice den and into the cold morning air. She involuntarily shivered as Sleekpaw followed her, yawning.

"Chilly morning." Sleekpaw remarked, "It's uncommon for it to be this cold in greenleaf."

Silverpaw closed her eyes, no one else was up yet, and the prey would still be sleeping.

"Why did we even get up this early?" Sleekpaw licked her paw and drew it over her ear.

"You didn't have to. I just couldn't sleep."

"Well this air will wake you up in no time."

"Yeah."

Suprisingly, Sunpaw came out to sit with them.

"Hi." She meowed, fluffing her pelt out. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Sleekpaw replied. "It seems like no one can sleep around here."

Silverpaw sat silently lost in thought.

"Others should be stirring soon."

"I guess. I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Me too. You coming, Silverpaw?"

Silverpaw nodded, and the three retreated back into the den.

-()-

_Thunderpaw's p.o.v._

Thunderpaw awoke in the medicine cat's den, blinking his eyes to bring things into focus. Mosspaw was sitting in front of another bed of moss, looking like she was tending to another cat.

_I didn't see any other cats here before, although I did doze through the last two days..._

He should be allowed to go today, but of course he still had to rest his paw incase it opened again.

I wonder how Featherwings doing.

Mosspaw came over to him. "You can go anytime you want, but don't-"

"Don't forget to watch out for my paw, I know."

"Yeah." Mosspaw smiled slightly** (Remember my cats can somehow magically do that)** and padded out of the den.

Thunderpaw stretched luxuriously, reveling in the fact that his paw no longer hurt him. He shook the scraps of moss from his pelt before curiosity took him and he wandered over to the other bed that Mosspaw had been next to before. His eyes widened in shock and his mood immediately sobered.

_Featherwing! It's all my fault isn't it?_ He thought, thinking of what Rippledstripe had said. _Maybe I should just leave the Clan; they're no doubt better off without me._ Featherwing was lying there with a deep wound on her side, breathing softly, sleeping.

A rustling sound made Thunderpaw tense and glance at the entrance, the senior warrior Bluethorn had come into the den, padding over to Featherwing.

"I- I was just leaving." He muttered, starting to rise.

Bluethorn gazed at him kindly, which was a surprise, for the dark blue she-cat was normally void of feelings. "Do not blame yourself Thunderpaw, you were not to know."

"But its my fault everyone got hurt! I was the stupid one, the one no one likes."

"If you really believe that, then you are more mouse-brained that I thought. If I could, I would spare my daughter from any injury. But that is not possible."

Bluethorn sighed. "She's the only kit I have still alive. She had a sister, Cloudkit, that she was close to, but a badger that strayed into camp killed her. Her other sister and brother were stillborn."

Thunderpaw sat awkwardly, why was she telling him this?

Bluethorn let her eyes rest on her daughter. "She told me that you are a wonderful apprentice, you remind her of Cloudkit, when she was alive."

"She is a great mentor. What was Cloudkit like?" He asked carefully.

"Cloudkit was bold and headstrong, but you couldn't help but like her, she was smart and funny. She would have been beautiful like your sister if she had grown up."

"Thank you, Bluethorn." Thunderpaw meowed, before turning out of the den and padding across to where Silverpaw was sitting with Sunpaw.

The two she-cats turned when he arrived, Silverpaw blinked warmly at him, while Sunpaw's fur bristled and she stalked off angrily. Obviously she still hadn't forgiven him for yowling at her.

Silverpaw looked at him with a quizzical expression before licking his muzzle.

"What did you do to make Sunpaw so upset?"

Thunderpaw shrugged. "What did you do while I was recovering?"

"Duskpelt took me down to Snakerocks, have you seen the adders there? Some of them are HUGE. Other than that just training and hunting, I guess."

Nodding his head, Thunderpaw discarded his feelings of jealousy, he wasn't going to let it ruin his relationship with his sister.

Blackpaw wandered over to them and playfully flicked Thunderpaw with his tail.

"Have you been resting while the rest of us are working our paws off?" He teased. "You up for some hunting?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Silverpaw, do you want to come?"

"Nah, have you seen Sleekpaw anywhere?"

Blackpaw glanced at Thunderpaw. "No, I haven't seen her for a while. Maybe she's not in camp."

"Oh."

"Am I missing something?" Thunderpaw mewed.

"No, nothing, nothing at all. Now lets go hunting!" Blacked said with a false cheery meow.

-()-

_Silverpaw's p.o.v._

Running through the camp, Silverpaw shot out of the entrance and hurried towards the RiverClan border. She had to find out just what was going on with this warrior, Sleekpaw might get caught.

Silverpaw came to a halt next to the border, she could smell Sleekpaw's scent go down a bit further, she had stayed near a bush that extended into RiverClan territory. Suddenly, she caught sight of them.

She slipped down the slope, following Sleekpaw's scent, making it mingle with her own. The two cats came into view, the tom was sitting next to Sleekpaw, their tails entwined. Soon, Silverpaw got close enough to hear them.

"Sleekpaw." The tom murmured. His pelt was a reddish-brown colour, his eyes fixed on Sleekpaw.

She purred in return, butting the toms chin with her head. "Arrowstripe."

The toms eyes sparkled with laughter, and he rested his head on hers, purring loudly.

Silverpaw watched, when she heard a crackling from behind her. Fox-dung, it's a patrol! I have to warn Sleekpaw somehow.

She darted down towards them and they broke apart, Sleekpaw hissed at her.

"What are you doing here? You'll get us caught!"

"There's a patrol coming, you have to hide!"

Arrowstripe leaned down and meowed something in her ear, she licked him on the muzzle and bounded after Silverpaw as he slipped into the river, swimming away. "Where to?"

Silverpaw bounded the short way up to ThunderClan territory and dived under a bush, the burrs catching on her pelt as she wriggled under, Sleekpaw followed shortly.

The patrol approached rapidly, Wolfheart in the lead with Paddedfoot. Ashfur, Ebonywood and Sparrowpaw following behind.

As they padded past, Sparrowpaw glanced at the bush they were hiding under, blinking in surprise when he saw the two she-cats.

"See something Sparrowpaw?" Asked Wolfheart.

"No, thought I saw a rabbit." He meowed swiftly, turning away.

"Mark the border." Wolfheart instructed the other cats.

Sparrowpaw came and sat by the bush, hiding them from view.

"What are you doing," He meowed quietly, "That you have to hide under a bush for?"

"Er, hunting." Silverpaw answered.

"Under a bush?" He twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"Yes! You can find all sorts of things in here."

Sparrowpaw frowned. "What have you been doing? Were you on RiverClan territory?"

This time Sleekpaw answered. "Do you really think we're that mouse-brained?" she hissed.

"Course not. The patrols moving on, see you later." He stood up and padded off after the others, not looking back at them.

Sleekpaw crashed out of the bush and shook the burrs from her pelt.

"Great idea, mouse-brain, they would of seen us if not for Sparrowpaw!"

Silverpaw removed herself from the hiding spot and started to pick the burrs off. "I didn't know you could see anything."

"Well now my time with Arrowstripe is ruined thanks to you!" Sleekpaw stalked off to camp leaving Silverpaw to follow after her.

* * *

**A/N –** Another shortie! The next should be up soon hopefully, R&R! Bye!


	8. Cold, Unforgiving Ice

**Chapter 7**

_Cold, unforgiving Ice._

* * *

**A/N –** AVRIL FOREVER – Glad you liked it. And I see you FINALLY got yourself an account.

Lightkit – Yes definitely YAY! In fact, I just like saying YAY! And cheese… cheese is good… Thanks for reviewing!

Ghostpelt – Thanks!

So, here's the chapter, sorry it took a while. Darktail makes another appearance in this chapter!

* * *

_Thunderpaw's p.o.v._

Thunderpaw had just come back from his hunt with Blackpaw, feeling satisfied with his catch as he dropped his two mice on the pile. Blackpaw had come back clutching a wagtail. **(type of bird that wags it's tail when it walks, don't you think its name is so cool?) **Blackpaw lashed his tail as he saw Sleekpaw hurry through the entrance and into the apprentices' den.

Thunderpaw twitched his ears as he watched his friend react harshly to such a simple thing and blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blackpaw muttered, dropping his prey.

Foxtail padded up to them, waving his tail. "Thunderpaw, I see you're out again. Are you allowed out on a hunting patrol?"

"I think so."

"Great." Foxtail's whiskers twitched as he turned to Blackpaw. "Rippledstripe says you're finished for the day Blackpaw, go make yourself useful and take some fresh-kill to the elders."

Blackpaw dipped his head and ran off. Thunderpaw sullenly followed Foxtail, thinking of Featherwing.

As they reached the entrance the other cats on patrol were already there. Razorclaw was busy licking his paw and drawing it over an ear while a fluffy white apprentice sat with his paws curled underneath him, eyeing Thunderpaw evilly. _This must be Icepaw. _Thunderpaw thought.

Darktail sauntered up behind them, sitting down and narrowing his eyes.

"Ready to go then?" Foxtail meowed.

Darktail nodded, while the white apprentice stretched and shook his pelt. _Oh, Razorclaw must be guarding the entrance._

The cat's bounded out of the tunnel. "Darktail, why don't you hunt with Thunderpaw. I'll hunt with Icepaw." He turned to Icepaw. "We'll be hunting near RiverClan's border." They bounded off, leaving the other two alone.

Darktail ripped the ground angrily with his claws. "Fine." He hissed. "Come, _Thunderpaw._"

Thunderpaw followed him as they made their way over towards ShadowClan's border.

"What –"

"Don't talk to me."

"But I –"

"Shut it."

Thunderpaw flicked his tail in annoyance. He would show everyone that they were wrong about him. He wasn't just a soft kittypet, and he would _make_ Darktail respect that.

Running off into the foliage he heard Darktail call out.

"Come back here!"

He didn't answer. He was going to catch more prey than anyone ever had before.

"Fine. I hope you die! All my dreams would come true!" Darktail hissed.

Thunderpaw stopped running and looked around him, scenting for anything to catch. _Mouse! _He thought. _It's always a mouse.._

Crouching softly, he transferred his weight onto his back haunches, creeping slowly he stalked it.

He pounced! The mouse was killed before it could make a sound. He swept leaves over it and left it there to pick up later. _What else can I find? _Suddenly a familiar smell hit his senses. _Home! No! My home is ThunderClan now. _He told himself firmly. _I can't go back there… Can I? Is there anything against it in the warrior code?_ Thunderpaw shook his head, turning away from his Twoleg nest. Soon though, curiosity got the better of him and he jumped onto the fence he was so used to sitting on. He was surprised as he saw two other cats sitting in his garden, so surprised in fact, that he fell off the fence.

He recomposed himself and got back on the fence, going into the garden and approaching the other cats. They turned to face him with large eyes, their fur standing on end.

"You're a forest cat!" The black-furred one breathed.

"An actual forest cat." The other cat meowed. He was a mottled brown tabby with grey eyes.

"Don't repeat me Oliver." The she-cat mewed.

"I'm not repeating you, you're just saying what I want to first! But where are our manners, I'm Oliver –"

"Like you should know if you were listening to me."

Oliver shot her a look. "And this is Puma."

"Glad to meet you." Puma meowed.

Thunderpaw did nothing but blink at them before he found his voice.

"Uh… Hi. I'm Thunderpaw. How long have you been living here?"

"Oh we don't actually." Puma gushed. "I live that way, Olly lives that way." She pointed to various places with her tail.

"And I'm afraid she's a bit hyper right now."

This time Puma glared at Oliver. "Which Clan are you from? Is it nice living in the forest? Are you like one big happy family? You know, with most of you being related?"

"I'm from ThunderClan, it is nice, but we're not a big happy family. My sister seems to fit in but I don't really. We used to live here."

Puma gasped. "That's so awesome!"

"Yeah, I uh, better get going."

"Bye!"

"We'll see you around." meowed Oliver.

Thunderpaw leapt over the fence and found his way back to his catch before he stopped. He could smell a squirrel. He readied himself in a position and waited for it to show. The squirrel was nibbling on a seed, taking no notice of its surroundings. He crept slowly towards it, wriggled his haunches and…. It saw him. It squealed and shot for the nearest tree. Luckily for Thunderpaw, he caught it right at the bottom, before it managed to make its way up. Unearthing the mouse, he turned around to see Foxtail approaching him.

"Just where have you been?" He asked. "You reek of Twoleg place!"

"I was hunting around there."

"And how am I supposed to know you didn't gorge yourself on foul kittypet food."

"I didn't."

Foxtail took a step forward, sniffing him. "Alright, so you didn't eat anything. Faint smell of other cats though. Did you see any?"

"No." Thunderpaw felt bad for lying, but he didn't want to get in trouble.

"Wash yourself thoroughly and come back to camp. The others have been back for ages." He spied the squirrel. "At least you got something good."

-()-

_Silverpaw's p.o.v._

Silverpaw padded out of the medicine cat's den, she had just been conversing about Sleekpaw with Mosspaw, although she felt guilty talking about her friend when she wasn't there. She wanted to know if this was a normal reaction.

'_Oh, she acts this way whenever someone says something about Arrowstripe, she's awfully protective about him. But don't worry it doesn't take very long for her to get over it.' _Mosspaw had said.

So at least it wasn't to last that long.

Suddenly, Silverpaw collided with another furry entity and stumbled, looking up at the cat.

"Watch where you're going will you!" The cat hissed.

_Icepaw. _Silverpaw thought sourly, _He really does have a personality like ice._

"Aren't you even going to say sorry?"

Silverpaw blinked. "It wasn't my fault. You should have been watching as well."

Icepaw curled his lip and snarled. "You're nothing but a soft _kittypet_, you don't belong here! Run away home little kitty."

Silverpaw started to become angry and drew herself up, fluffing out her pelt. "I'm not a kittypet any longer!" She hissed.

Icepaw scoffed. "Like I'm going to believe that!"

Silverpaw narrowed her eyes, "Oh, you will."

"Oh yeah?" He unsheathed his claws and took a swipe at her muzzle, missing by a fraction as she moved. "Kittypet! Kittypet!" He jeered.

Silverpaw crouched and flew at him with her claws exposed. Jumping over him and attacking from behind, nipping at his back legs.

He yelped and shot forward, twisting around to slash her nose, leaving three diagonal lines on it.

Silverpaw shook her muzzle to get rid of the blood, some of it flying to land on Icepaw's white coat.

He curled his lip once more. "Ew, you got _kittypet_ blood on me! You're going to pay for that."

"I suggest aiming for her back." Came a meow from behind them.

Darktail was watching them, his amber eyes surveying their every move. "Use your weight, the _kittypet_ won't be able to throw you off."

Icepaw nodded, calculating what she would do to defend herself.

"Icepaw! Silverpaw!" Came a deep meow. "What are you doing?" Flamestar strode towards them, his eyes filled with fire. "You do not attack your Clanmates! I trust you were stopping them Darktail?"

"Of course I was, Flamestar." Darktail meowed, a smug look on his face.

_Liar! _Silverpaw thought, lashing her tail.

"I'm assigning you both to look after the elders. Clean out their moss, search them for ticks and make sure they are well fed. You may not eat until they have." Flamestar instructed, looking grim. "You have brought this upon yourselves." He growled as Icepaw opened his mouth to protest.

Darktail blinked at his leader. "I believe it was Silverpaw's fault this all started. I see no reason to punish my apprentice."

"He fought back, there is no reason he should be let off."

Icepaw flared his nostrils angrily and narrowed his eyes before stalking away.

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Mosspaw twitched her whiskers, looking at the sky; she had a feeling a storm was about to ensue.

* * *

**A/N – **AHH… IT'S A STORM! HELP US! YAY! CHEESE! No. Not really. Anyway FINALLY I got this chapter up! Sorry for the wait! I hope you liked it and as always I'm going to be annoying and say, please R&R!


End file.
